1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for activating at least one headlight of a vehicle, a control unit for activating at least one headlight of a vehicle, and a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional lighting system of a vehicle, it is possible to change between two different light patterns of the main headlights. While the high beams emit a light cone which may illuminate a road over a large distance ahead of the vehicle, the low beams have a sharp bright-dark boundary, so as not to dazzle other road users. However, a light range of the low beams is thus restricted. If another road user may be dazzled by the high beams, a driver of the vehicle should activate the low beams. After the other road user may no longer be dazzled, the driver should activate the high beams again. However, the activation frequently occurs too late or not at all. The driver thus endangers himself and other occupants of the vehicle, since a visibility range of the driver is too low using low beams for common speeds outside built-up areas.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2009 028 342 A1 describes a method for determining whether a region is illuminated. The method analyzes image data of a camera. The region is evaluated as illuminated if at least two stationary streetlight units are recognized on the basis of the image data and if these streetlight units have a spatial distance from one another.